Naveen's Confession
by AlohaEloise
Summary: When a teenage Naveen realises his feelings, he opens up to a Star in the sky. One-Shot. Please review! :)


Naveen walked onto the balcony of his room, there was a chill in the air as the wind danced through his hair. He looked up at the sky to be awarded with the magnificent sight of a Summer sunset, there was a haze of clouds that were dotted throughout the reddening sky. He looked down below him to find his parents' Summer Party still in full swing. He was now 19 and excited to see what his future would bring him after having been rewarded with two A+ grades, three As and one B in his finals at college. He had only really gotten those grades because of his brilliant tutor, Tiana. Tiana taught him and taught him until he was blue in the face. She was brilliant. He couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than going to an end of Final's party. He had just returned from Alex McDonald's, it was fun and the party was a great way to share some brilliant memories with long term friends. Tiana was there of course. He even plucked up the courage to ask her to dance with him.

Naveen looked up into the sky again to discover that the clouds had faded away and all that was left was a single, dazzling star. It was extremely bright and almost hypnotizing.  
"Achidanza!" Exclaimed Naveen as he started up at the star. "What brings you here? Are you lost? I know the feeling sometimes. What? Now, now don't start assuming that because I am the fabulously good looking and attractive future Prince Naveen of Maldonia I don't have any problems, the truth is that royalty can have have their fair share of trouble too! You'd think I was ok really - I mean, I am, but I have a problem. I know we've only just met, Star, shall I call you that? Ok let's just go with it, and I know that you probably can't hear me or see me... Or even acknowledge me for that matter but ah well. I think I'm in love. Star, there's this girl... Tiana. She is beautiful and perfect in every way, I never really noticed how perfect she was because I was too preoccupied with chasing other girls around, they were just silly crushes. But Tiana is something else. What should I do, star? Should I tell her? I just don't know what she'd say, I guess I never really thanked her enough. Without her I would never have gotten the grades I got, I would have never learnt how to do things for myself. She taught me who I am and who I want to be and I love her." Naveen said sighing, he looked up and noticed that the star was fading away, until it could no longer be seen. The night was fastly creeping up upon the remaints of the day as a blanket of navy spread accross the skyline. He sighed again and turned around, he looked up to see none other than Tiana standing infront of him. He jumped.

"Tiana? Oh, hi! What are you uh doing here aha?" He said, he attempted to look attractive by leaning on one of the posts of his bed, it prooved to be a lot harder to do when in a state of nervousness. He slipped and stumbled landing on the floor. "Faldi faldonza!" He yelled out in pain. Tiana rushed over to help him up.  
"Are you ok, Naveen?" She exclaimed getting him back on his feet.  
"Ow, ow, yeah, yeah sure I'm great." He said wincing, he was pathetically attempting to hide the pain that accompanied his fall.  
"Are you sure? Shall I run and get some ice?" Tiana asked seriously.  
"No, no don't worry about that, I'm fine!" Naveen said still cringing slightly. "So, what brings you to the room of Naveen?" He winked.  
"You left your jacket at Alex's house, we were driving past your house anyway to get home so I thought I'd drop it by for you." Tiana said handing it to him.  
"Oh! Thank you that was very kind of you!" Naveen said smiling. "How, um... H-How long were you standing there before I turned around? Just out of curiousity?" He asked attempting to sound casual.  
"Um, a couple of minutes... I didn't want to interrupt your speech..." Tiana mumbled.  
"Oh... You heard it, haa... Um, listen-"  
"I thought it was really sweet" Tiana said breaking the awkwardness.  
"You did?" Naveen asked stunned. Tiana nodded. This was then followed by a long silence. Naveen coughed and smoothed his hair back as he awkwardly grinned. "So..." He continued  
"So." Tiana replied grinning back  
"I just-" Naveen began but he was cut off as a pair of lips touched his. "What was that?" He asked unable to stop a wide smile from spreading accross his face.  
"It was a kiss, what else dummy?" Tiana replied laughing. Naveen smirked and raised one eyebrow, Tiana had never noticed the colour of his eyes; they were a glittering green that had flecks of brown dotted around his pupil.  
"Tiana, that wasn't a kiss." Naveen said seriously.  
"What- NAVEEN!" He suddenly picked her up and planted his lips on hers and span her around his room, they were spinning and laughing along with the Bayou jazz that was echoing from his Parent's party below. The star was in the sky again, shining brighter and clearer than ever from the view of Naveen's balcony.


End file.
